Uma história passada
by Tia Tenten
Summary: A fic gira em torno do Sasuke... Conta toda a historia dele, desde o massacre do clã uchiha até seu futuro com Sakura.
1. O começo

"_Porque isso aconteceu?"_

_Esses eram os pensamentos de um garoto, um garoto cujo para ele a vida não tinha mais sentido. Um garoto que perdeu tudo o que tinha. Família, confiança, sonhos, amigos... Um lar._

_Esse era o vingador de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke._

**Vamos á fic!**

**Naruto não me pertence... Só isso que tenho a dizer XD**

Legenda

Narração – Normal

Falas – Entre aspas

Flashbacks e lembranças - **Negrito**

Capitulo I

Acordou assustado e sentou-se na cama, ofegante. O jovem fechou novamente os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto suado, ainda ofegante. Levantou-se com cuidado, ainda sentindo tonturas. Deu uma cambaleada e se não tivesse se apoiado na parede, teria caído no chão.

Apoiado, soltou um suspiro. Aquilo estava se tornando comum. Desmaios, febres, indisposição, quedas de pressão... O que era estranho. Sempre tivera uma saúde de ferro, mas essas crises, alem de serem freqüentes, estavam realmente o abalando demais.

Foi se equilibrando nas paredes até o banheiro para lavar o rosto, quando ouviu uma voz preocupada o chamar.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Ele a acordará. Olhou para sua cama e viu a jovem, já sentada, olhando-o que uma expressão preocupada.

Suspirou mais uma vez. Fez o possível para ficar em pé, sem cambalear. A jovem foi em direção a ele e acariciou levemente as bochechas.

"Sasuke-kun... Daijobu?" – disse preocupada.

"Estou bem... Só um pouco tonto" – disse o jovem, ainda fraco.

A jovem deu um prolongado suspiro. Passou o braço pela cintura dele e o guiou e o fez sentar na cama.

"Então" – disse a jovem, sentando do lado dele – "O que deu nessa vez?".

"Hum... Tontura." – disse o jovem, passando a mão pelo rosto.

A jovem chegou mais perto e colou suas testas.

"Você está fervendo de febre!" – exclamou ela – "Está quente e suado... E sua pressão deve estar baixa.".

A jovem posicionou uma mão na testa e outra na bochecha dele. Uma luz verde e quente saiu da palma da mão da jovem.

"Sakura..." – murmurou o jovem, um pouco irritado – "Já te falei que não precisa gastar seu chakra comigo".

A jovem nada fez, apenas continuou com a luz verde.

"Se sente melhor?" – perguntou a ele.

"Hum... Está melhor" – disse o jovem, olhando para o chão.

A jovem sorriu e deu um pequeno beijo nele, enquanto acariciava de leve a testa dele.

"Bem, com isso sua febre já abaixou, mais acho que você devia descansar mais um pouco mais Sasuke-kun." – disse a jovem.

Ele relutou um pouco mais sentiu a jovem empurrar seus ombros e o deitar na cama. Ela sorriu e afagou seus cabelos negros.

"Agora descanse" – Ela disse sorridente e lhe deu mais um beijo.

Ele apenas a viu se afastar. Sentiu o sono e o cansaço o envolver. Ouviu a voz dela mais uma vez.

"Sasuke-kun... Não tem como me impedir de cuidar de você... Eu sou sua noiva sabe... Durma bem".

Sim sua noiva... Ele lembrava muito bem nisso.

**Dois anos atrás...**

**Em uma tarde de muito frio em Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura estavam juntos aproveitando do calor um do outro na casa do Uchiha. Eram momentos raros em que podiam ficar juntos e sozinhos. Geralmente Sakura ficava o tempo todo no hospital ou com a Hokage e Sasuke tinha alguma missão no esquadrão da ANBU.**

**Com a cabeça deitada no colo da namorada, Sasuke sentia as caricias dela em seu rosto e em seus cabelos. Nunca fora tão feliz... Acordou de seu momento de prazer e se lembrou da decisão que havia tomado a uma semana. Uma decisão que não dependia apenas dele...**

"**Sakura..." – ele a chamou.**

"**Hai?" – Sakura respondeu, ainda o acariciando.**

"**Bem você sabe... Já temos 18 anos e empregos... Achei que poderíamos começar uma outra vida sabe... Eu e você..." – disse gaguejando.**

**O coração da jovem deu um pulo de felicidade. Ele estava a pedindo em...!**

"**Sakura... Você aceita ser minha noiva e depois, mais pra frente... Se casar comigo?"**

"**Que pergunta! É claro que eu aceito! Eu te amo Sasuke-kun!"**

**Sasuke não teve tempo para colocar nenhuma fala ou opinião, já estava envolvido em um beijo com ela que, na opinião dele, era melhor do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse falar.**

**A reação em Konoha com a noticia foi um tanto boa e um tanto ruim. Ao começar por Naruto que teve um ataque de nervos e deu um "pequeno" sermão em Sasuke, dizendo o que ele faria se fizesse Sakura sofrer. Hinata apenas cumprimentou os novos noivos, enquando sorria envergonhada pelo comportamento de Naruto, seu noivo. O fã clube de Sasuke (Que por incrível que pareça, ainda existia) pareceu criar uma sociedade secreta contra Sakura, mas que não teve muito futuro (Graças à interseção violenta de Ino). Ino ficou muito feliz pela amiga e Shikamaru... Bem ele se deu o trabalho de murmurar "Legal" e adormecer, até ser acordado pela furiosa Yamanaka. Kakashi-sensei ficou feliz com a noticia e presenteou o casal com um "magnífico" Icha Icha Paradise para dar "inspiração" ao casal, segundo ao sensei que não pode evitar de apanhar do Uchiha. Tsunade e Shizune deram o maior apoio, assim como Neji e Tenten.**

**Tudo estava muito bem...**

**Até o clã Haruno dar sua opinião.**

**A família de Sakura não aceitou essa união pelo fato de Sasuke ser "O Traidor" de Konoha. Segundo eles, apenas haviam aceitado o namoro entre os dois pelo fato de acreditarem que seria apenas um "relacionamento passageiro".**

**Sakura não se submeteu as ordens de sua família. Depois de muitas brigas e conversas, o clã Haruno não mudou de opinião e no mesmo dia, Sakura juntou seus pertences e partiu para o distrito dos Uchiha. Sua família no começou não deu muita importância, achando que era questão de tempo para ela voltar para sua casa, porem Sakura continuou vivendo com Sasuke e assim foi até se passarem dois anos. Dois anos cheios de felicidades para os dois.**

Continua...

**Yo minna o/ Essa fic é nova... Ela gira em torno do Sasuke... E vai contando a história dele, vocês talvez se confundam um pouco porque eu posso começar contando a história dele no presente ou o passado... Então eu recomendo que prestem atenção XD. Bem... A fic é cheia de Flashbacks... Só isso que eu falo XD.**

**Me deixem uma review onegai...**

**Três avisos importantes:**

**Provavelmente serão muitos capítulos, porem pequenos.**

**Estou aberta a sugestões**

**Vou me focar em SasuXSaku mais colocarei NaruXHina. Não esperem outro casal porque senão enrolo demais**

**Ahhh sim... Quanto a "Só quero dizer que te amo"... Não esperem atualizações porque não tenho idéias... E sim XD E vou procurar escrever de um jeito mais sério.**

**Errr... Assistam Serial Experiments Lain... É muito bom! .**

**Até a próxima atualização.**

**Tia Tenten**


	2. A ameaça

**Vamos à fic!**

**Naruto não me pertence... Só isso que tenho a dizer**

Legenda

Narração – Normal

Falas – Entre aspas

Flashbacks e lembranças - **Negrito**

Capitulo II

Como era de costume, Sasuke desobedeceu aos conselhos de Sakura. Assim que a médica saiu para o trabalho, o Uchiha deu um jeito de sair de casa. Odiava ficar sozinho em casa, ainda mais deitado sem fazer nada. Aquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças...

Lembranças muito dolorosas.

**12 anos atrás...**

**Estava cercado de sangue e cadáveres por todos os lados. O desespero começou a tomar conta de si. Correu em direção a sua casa, gritando desesperado enquanto pedia ajuda e procurava algum sinal de vida.**

**Sua busca terminou apenas com mais dor**

**Desespero**

**Morte...**

**Todos... Todos da sua família mortos... Apenas ele vivo. A sombra de uma pessoa entre os corpos... Todos mortos por aquela sombra, aquela pessoa que ele tanto admirava.**

"**Se você quer vingança fique mais forte. Agarre-se desesperadamente a vida e viva miseravelmente me odiando e odiando a todos. E quando estiver forte, me procure daqui muitos anos."**

**E foi exatamente isso o que ele fez...**

"SASUKE-TEME!".

Foi interrompido de seus pensamentos por uma voz que já sabia de quem era. Deu um suspiro e olhou para trás. Viu uma figura alta e loira, correndo para o alcançar. Uzumaki Naruto, que se alto nomeou seu melhor amigo.

"Ohayou Sasuke-teme!" – exclamou o loiro alegre, mais cansado pela longa corrida.

"Hum..." – Respondeu Sasuke, sem muito interesse.

"Pelo menos seja educado e responda, teme!" – Disse Naruto, irritado.

"Não enche baka... Acordei morrendo e não quero barulho hoje" – Disse Sasuke, dando um suspiro.

"Morrendo? Ahh... Teve outra crise?" – Perguntou Naruto, coçando a cabeça.

"Hai... A mesma coisa de sempre. Uma dor de cabeça dos infernos com febre e pressão baixa." – Acrescentou Sasuke.

"Hum... Porque não está em casa descansando então?" – Perguntou Naruto – "Sakura-chan sabe que você está aqui?" – Perguntou, desconfiado.

"Claro que não. Eu sai de casa porque não agüento ficar sozinho naquele inferno. Além do mais, já estou melhor." – Disse Sasuke, um tanto nervoso.

"OK OK... Não precisa ficar irritadinho teme" – Disse Naruto, que recebeu um olhar de morte de Sasuke – "Vamos andar um pouco pra esfriar essa sua cabeça."

"Eu estava pensando em fazer isso, mais sozinho sabe..." – Sasuke disse, irônico.

"Mais com alguém sempre é mais divertido!" – Naruto disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e deu um tapa nas costas de Sasuke. Este pensou _Como alguém pode ser tão tapado?_

Enquanto os dois andavam para fora da vila, o silencio tomou conta, até Naruto quebrar.

"Ei teme... Eu estava pensando...".

"Que milagre!" – Sasuke falou, irônico.

"TEME!" – Exclamou Naruto, zangado – "Eu ia falar uma coisa séria agora, seu imbecil!"

"OK OK baka... Diga" – Falou Sasuke, sem interesse.

"Você não acha que todos esses seus ataques e problemas não seria em função do selo amaldiçoado?" – Disse Naruto, sério.

Sasuke parou e olhou para o céu por alguns segundos, sendo observado por um confuso Naruto. O Uchiha encarou o loiro, com uma expressão sem vida... Triste.

"Isso é impossível. Itachi e Orochimaru se mataram e eu quase fui junto. Não tem como ser o selo amaldiçoado". – Disse Sasuke, voltando a andar.

Naruto deu um suspiro. Sabia o quanto foi difícil para Sasuke depois que ele retornara a vila. Lembrou que foi necessário até mesmo a Hokage para controlar Sasuke. Sabia que ele quase o matou em momentos de fúria. Sabia o quanto ele havia se tornado mais frio e até mesmo cruel, e suas feridas e magoas apenas poderam ser curadas depois de anos, graças á grande dedicação que seus amigos tiveram, principalmente a dedicação de Sakura.

"O que foi baka? Não queria me acompanhar? Anda logo!" – Disse Sasuke, acordando Naruto de seus pensamentos.

"Não enche o saco teme." – Disse Naruto, o alcançando.

O silencio reinou novamente. Até Naruto o quebrar de novo.

"Ei teme, quando você e a Sakura-chan vão se casar"? – Disse Naruto, um tanto malicioso.

O Uchiha não deixou de corar um pouco com a pergunta do amigo.

"Porque diabos você quer saber?" – Disse Sasuke, tentando não gaguejar sua resposta.

"Ora por que! Que diabos de pergunta é a sua!" – disse Naruto, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – "Você e a Sakura-chan tão morando juntos faz 2 anos e logo vai fazer 3 anos e vocês ainda não se casaram! Que falta de interesse a sua teme."

Sasuke corou mais ainda, ficando com raiva dos absurdos que o amigo falava.

"Naruto cala essa sua boca seu maldito. Como você quer que eu case nesse estado? Olha pra mim! Eu acordo todo dia com febre e dor de cabeça, quase morrendo. Como vou trabalhar assim? Como vou cuidar da família e da Sakura nesse estado?" – Disse Sasuke, nervoso.

Naruto ficou quebrando a cabeça por alguns minutos, tentando pensar na melhor resposta.

"Ano... Aposto que você está é evitando! Já sei, você tem medo!" – concluiu Naruto.

"Bakayaro..." – Disse Sasuke, enquanto amaldiçoava Naruto em seus pensamentos.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Naquela mesma hora no hospital de Konoha, Sakura trabalhava decidida e ocupada, enquanto tomava notas de alguns pacientes. Queria acabar logo com aquilo e ir para casa cuidar de Sasuke. Aquela suposta "doença" já estava começando a preocupá-la demais. Já havia feito todos os tipos de exames e os resultados não mostravam a existência de qualquer tipo de doença conhecida. Nem mesmo a Hokage sabia o que estavam acontecendo.

"Sakura-san..." – Uma voz fraca e preocupada a chamou.

"Sim, Shizune-san?"

"Tsunade-sama quer vê-la no escritório dela para conversar" – disse Shizune – "Parece que é sobre o resultado do ultimo exame do Sasuke-san".

"Já estou indo. Arigatou Shizune-san".

No escritório da Hokage, Tsunade tinha uma postura e expressão bem mais aflita do que a de Sakura. Isso preocupou a jovem. Era difícil ver a Hokage daquele jeito.

"Tsunade-sama... E o ultimo exame do Sasuke-kun? Qual foi o resultado?" – perguntou Sakura, preocupada.

A expressão da Hokage se alterou da água pro vinho, trocando a expressão preocupada por uma de raiva. Deu um soco na mesa que fez o chão tremer e uma garrafinha de sake se quebrar. Sakura tremeu.

"Nada de novo! Não entendo qual é o problema desse garoto... Os exames não mostram evidencia alguma para a causa desses problemas que ele tem apresentado... Não faço a mínima do que seja!" – exclamou a Hokage, furiosa.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, deprimida.

"Também não sei o que seja mais estamos conseguindo controlar com jutsu médicos básicos...".

"Não é essa a questão Sakura... Você pode controlar até certo ponto. Mais a partir do momento que isso se agravar, os jutsus não derem conta e se não descobrimos a causa disso o Sasuke vai..." – Tsunade disse séria.

Sakura tremeu mais uma vez. Sasuke morrer? Não podia... Não podia perdê-lo de novo... Não para sempre...

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Em um lugar muito, muito longe de Konoha, uma sombra se revelara.

"Se ele acha que me matou, se enganou completamente. Errei em poupa-lo da primeira vez... Dessa vez vou mata-lo."

**Continua...**

**Yo minna! Esse capitulo ficou podre... Apenas 2 coisas nesse capitulo todo serviram pra algo XD Bem, o próximo já ta pronto e logo vou postar XD**

**Arigatou pelas reviews:**

**Prixy-chan**

**Gisah-chan**

**Misaki Matsuya**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**Hyuuuga Tha**

**Uzumaki Nandy – O Sasuke não ta com AIDS XDDDD **

**Então até daqui alguns dias XD**

**Fui-me**

**Tia Tenten**


	3. O estranho

"_Se ele acha que me matou, se enganou completamente. Errei em poupa-lo da primeira vez... Dessa vez vou mata-lo."_

**Vamos à fic!**

**Naruto não me pertence... Só isso que tenho a dizer**

Legenda

Narração – Normal

Falas – Entre aspas

Flashbacks e lembranças - **Negrito**

Capitulo III

A dor de cabeça era maior do que tudo naquele momento. Sentando em cima de uma arvore, Sasuke limpava o suor de sua testa, junto a brisa do inicio daquela tarde quente.

Ao menos conseguira despistar Naruto... A fala do garoto na sua cabeça já era motivo para multiplicar suas dores de cabeça. Como alguém podia ser tão irritante?

Começou a se sentir fraco, cambaleou um pouco, o que diabos era aquilo? Ele não era tão fraco daquele jeito...

"Você é fraco...".

A voz fraca foi tomando a mente do Uchiha, que só ouvia o que ela tinha a dizer, enquanto esse ainda cambaleava.

"Você é muito ingênuo...".

De novo... Quem seria? Aquilo já estava irritando.

"Você vai morrer...".

Foi demais agora. Sasuke perdeu totalmente a consciência e caiu da arvore. Desmaiou no ar, antes de tentar qualquer coisa para evitar o impacto no chão.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

"SASUKE-TEME!"

Naruto gritava, procurando pelo amigo "perdido".

"SASUKE! Kuso... Como esse idiota conseguiu se perder...".

"Konnichiwa Naruto" – disse uma voz que o jovem conhecia muito bem.

"Sakura-chan!" – exclamou o Uzumaki, feliz.

Sakura carregava alguns medicamentos, parecia cansada.

"O que faz aqui?" – perguntou Sakura, arqueando uma sombrancelha.

Naruto encheu o peito para dar uma resposta do tipo "Procurando o Sasuke-teme" ou "Tentando achar seu namorado perdido", então se lembrou que não era uma boa idéia falar para Sakura que Sasuke não estava em casa. Limpou a garganta, tentando não olhar diretamente para a amiga.

"Bem... Eu estava... Quero dizer, eu estou... estou procurando... procurando alguma coisa... Estou procurando a Hinata-chan!" – mentiu.

"Hinata-chan? Pensei que ela estivesse fora da vila numa missão" – Sakura respondeu, confusa.

O sangue de Naruto gelou.

"Hinata-chan? Não é ela não! Eu... To procurando o... o... Kakashi-sensei! Isso! Estou procurando o Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kakashi-sensei está fora também Naruto..." – respondeu Sakura, automaticamente – "E você sabe muito bem que só não foi com ele porque estava machucado".

Até que horas iria ficar inventando desculpas para salvar o teme?

"Kakashi-sensei? Não! Que cabeça a minha hoje he he he" – disse com um sorriso bobo, coçando a cabeça – "Estou procurando o.. Kiba! Isso! Ele iria sair hoje comigo no... no... Ichiraku!" – Naruto disse, vitorioso.

Sakura franziu a testa.

"Hum... Sei... E desde quando você chama o Kiba de Sasuke-teme?"

Aquilo foi a derrota.

"Naruto... O Sasuke estava com você?" – Perguntou Sakura.

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan! O teme saiu de casa e ficou perambulando comigo e pediu pra não contar pra ninguém que tinha saído porque senão você iria ficar aborrecida e iria brigar com ele mais eu acabei me perdendo dele e não faço a mínima de onde ele está e se estar bem mais por favor NÃO ME BATA!" – Naruto disse, sem respirar.

Sakura nada disse... Apenas puxou Naruto pelo braço e saiu correndo pelas ruas.

"Naruto seu baka! Porque não me falou logo? Temos que acha-lo! Estou com mau pressentimento!"

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Sentindo um vento e um arrepio fraco em seu rosto, Sasuke foi lentamente acordando. Não se lembrava direito do que havia acontecido. Ele se sentiu mal, ouviu uma voz, caiu da arvore e...

"Até que enfim acordou, Sasuke-san" – disse uma voz desconhecido.

Sasuke levantou assustado. Estava deitado no chão próximo a arvore de sua queda.

"Quem está ai!" – Perguntou Sasuke.

Com um movimento muito rápido, alguém surgiu de trás da arvoré, ficando em pé bem ao lado de Sasuke. Como ele não tinha percebido a presença?

Levantou-se rapidamente e se afastou da pessoa, entrou em posição de combate.

"Quem é você!" – perguntou novamente

Analisou bem seu alvo. Não era uma pessoa muito alta, estava com o corpo totalmente coberto por uma túnica negra, usando uma mascara branca no rosto. Esse nada fez, só deu uma pequena risada que se revelou uma voz feminina fraca e até gentil.

"Sasuke-san, não precisa se alterar, não vou lhe fazer mau, por enquanto..." – a pessoa disse.

Sasuke abaixou um pouco sua guarda.

"Ok... Vamos fazer do seu jeito" – Respondeu, nervoso – "Só me responda. Quem é você e o que quer comigo?"

A pessoa nada disse, apenas se sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão, Sasuke só o observava, esperando por qualquer ataque surpresa.

"Você me conhece, não precisamos de apresentações" – Disse calmamente.

Sasuke só se irritou com a resposta fraca.

"Da onde nos conhecemos?"

Demorou para responder novamente, deu outro risinho audível e respondeu.

"De muitos anos, Sasuke-san".

Sasuke cerrou o punho e deu um suspiro.

"Nesse ritmo não nos entendemos" – concluiu

"Sasuke-san... Na minha opinião você é que é impaciente".

"Certo certo... Se seu objetivo era me irritar conseguiu".

A figura mascarada riu novamente.

"Esse não é o meu objetivo Sasuke-san".

Sasuke encarou a mascara branca por um tempo. Derrotado, se sentou, respirando calmamente para se acalmar.

"Certo... Agora vamos conversar melhor". – disse a pessoa.

"Hum... Você disse que eu o conheço não é?"

"Hai, Sasuke-san. Não temos intimidade, mais o senhor me conhece" – disse o mascarado, em meio de um risinho.

"Ok... Estou vendo que isso vai ser um enigma pra mim por um tempo. Enfim, o que quer de mim?" – perguntou Sasuke.

"Eu nada, sou um simples mensageiro hoje."

"Mensageiro? De quem?" – perguntou Sasuke, aquela conversa já estava irritante.

"Do meu mestre, que é também uma pessoa que o senhor conhece muito bem". – respondeu a pessoa.

"Mas que é o ser mestre e o que ele quer de mim?"

"Meu mestre é a pessoa que me troce a luz de volta, Sasuke-san".

Que irritante! Não podia falar claramente. Sasuke perdeu a pouca paciência que tinha conseguido acumular.

"MAS QUEM É!" – Sasuke urrou

"Eu já lhe disse Sasuke-san, meu mestre é aquele que me devolveu a vida e que o senhor conhece." – respondeu, sem emoção.

"Desgraçado..." – murmurou Sasuke.

"Em todo caso... Meu mestre me mandou lhe dar um recado, Sasuke-san".

"Fale de uma vez!"

"Bom... Ele disse que iria te matar e fazer você pagar pelo que fez... Tinha mais alguma coisa mais me esqueci... Ah sim! Disse que iria pegar o que lhe é de direito." – disse a pessoa, dando um risinho no final.

Sasuke rapidamente se levantou, em alerta.

"Você ta brincando comigo? Quer morrer?"

"Sasuke-san, o senhor está fraco, se lutar comigo agora você vai morrer." – disse calmamente.

"Maldito..."

Sasuke não pensou duas vezes, ativou o sharingan. O mascarado não fez nada, apenas deu um suspiro audível.

"Não quero lutar contra você, Sasuke-san, não no seu estado. Sugiro que vá para casa e descance."

"Não me subestime, maldito!" – Sasuke urrou.

Sasuke avançou contra ele, os dois travavam um combate de basicamente ataques por parte de Sasuke e defesa por parte do mascarado. Sasuke porem estava fraco... Cansou com facilidade.

Se separou dele, ofegante.

"Sasuke-san... Meu mestre está brincando com você, ele me falou que é muito bom ver você sofrer." – disse o mascarado.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Teme!"

Sakura e Naruto surgiram ofegantes. O mascarado se alertou.

"Sasuke-kun!" – Sakura disse, antes de abraçar Sasuke. – "Fiquei preocupada! Nunca mais faça isso!".

"Ei teme! Quem é esse cara?" – Naruto perguntou, apontando para o mascarado.

"Sasuke-san, outra hora conversaremos melhor, até lá, se cuide."

"Espere! Quem é você afinal?" – Sasuke perguntou, fraco.

"Na hora certa você saberá, Sasuke-san".

Dito isso, o mascarado desapareceu, junto a uma corrente de vento forte.

"Sasuke-kun... O que aconteceu aqui?" – Sakura perguntou, preocupada.

"Teme! Quem era aquele cara?" – Naruto perguntou, confuso.

"Eu... Eu não sei".

Sasuke cambaleou... Se esforçou demais na luta.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Foram as ultimas coisas que Sasuke escutou, antes que desmaiar novamente.

Continua...

**Yo minna o/ Eu devo mil desculpas pra vocês XD Sabe quando você começa a baixar animes e jogar Ragnarok que nem uma desesperada e acaba esquecendo que tem uma fic pra atualizar? XD Foi bem assim comigo XD' Enfim... Ai esta o capitulo! Eu gostei dele... Teve o suspense que eu queria. Quem é o mascarado? Só daqui muito tempo vocês vão descobrir! XD**

**Bem... Sugestões e criticas são bem vindas... E reviews também XD**

**Obrigada:**

**Hinata Hyuuga xD**

**Carolmolly**

**Mykoto Chan**

**Hyuuga Tha – Gomen nassai pelo erro moça XD**

**Sakura Soryu **

**Dbr**

**winry4ever**

**Até a próxima atualização XD**

**Tia Tenten**


End file.
